


A Demigods Tale

by Snowy_038



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Goddesses, Gods, Magic, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_038/pseuds/Snowy_038
Summary: long ago (well not that long ago) the gods where forced to unite together to defeat a unknown villain.  they had to combine their powers and make a blast that shook the heavens, but the secret evil was whisked away, his power diminished and no longer a threat.while everyone was celebrating in the great hall Heista was standing on the balcony, looking over the destruction when she heard the feint cry of a baby. fearing that someone was hurt or had lost a child she instantly fled down tot he battle sight where she met Apollo, who had also heard they crying on his way back from flying the sun chariot.together they searched through the rubble until Hesita came across the little girl, crying in a fallen temple. picking up the child Heista knew that any mother who would just abandon her baby wasn't a good mother and she knew that the babe wouldn't be safe here and asked of Apollo to send her away to a mortal family.The next morning while the sun was rising a family woke to the cries of a baby girl at their doorstep.This is my story, its not like yours, it has its ups and downs, but its my story and its the best i'm going to get.





	1. Chapter 1

my day had started off fairly good to be honest, got up before my alarm clock, didn't miss the bus, and wasn't late for class for once. i had even managed to avoid Hannah the school bitch all day.

But i'm afraid that my good luck runs out fast, it always dose, because the second i got to third period my day started going down hill. normally my maths teacher is a nice woman who doesn't really care that kids don't do their homework, but today she must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed.

the second i walked in to he maths room i could sense the unease in the room.  
"glad to see that your not late today Aria" she addressed me with a hint of distastefulness in her voice.

"so am i miss" taking my seat towards the back window i flop down and stare out the window, flipping my blond hair out of my face. someone sits down next to me and the teacher moves to the front of the class.

"okay kids, i want all your homework completed on my desk now" freezing i glance down to my bag knowing that i didn't complete it, i didn't even take it out of my bag. i wouldn't be able to do it anyways, my dyslexia wont let me read English.

so while everyone else took out their completed, or semi completed homework sheets i just sat in my chair starring the teacher down, daring her to call on me. she ignores me until the end after everyone else had given in their sheets and calls me up.

"no homework i see" she gives me the look teacher give their students when their not surprised but you know that its not going to end nicely.

"no" not bothering to explain myself to her i stand there eyeing her.

"detention lunch" narrowing my eyes i don't move an inch. "is there a problem?" gritting my teeth at her sweet surgery voice

"yes, you know fully well that i'm dyslexic and i'm sure you also know that i already know all of this" its true, i am in fact one of the the smartest in the class.

"detention today lunch, unless you would rather keep arguing and make it tomorrow as well" she gives me a look, daring me to argue.

"i'm going to your detention" i hiss. my brother, well half-step-brother says that i have stubbornness issues, mum just said i'm very determined and can't back down, she lost that fight.

the class looks towards the teacher, waiting for her response. she reponds by grabbing a yellow slip and scribbling on it. sighing i go to my desk and grab my bag before walking back to her and grabbing the slip off her, and walk to the door.

"still not going to detention" i call over my shoulder as the door closes behind me. smiling i walk down the hall to where i know the principles off is.

"talking back to the teacher?" laughing i fold it up and slip it into my pocket "they really need to start getting new reasons to send me to the principles office" turning the corner i walk right into someone.

"well fancy seeing you here" his voice is deep and smooth, the type that makes girls swoon just listening to it.

my brother and i look like complete opposites, while i have blond hair he has dark black hair, his tanned skin clashes with my light skin, the only thing the same is our electric blue eyes. people say that we both have the same paranoied look about us.

"you going to the principles office?"looking over his shoulder at the classrooms behind him i smile. another thing we have in common, our tendency to get in trouble.

"yup, third time this week" laughing we walk together down the hall.

"wow, its only my second time" Shade isn't really my brother, he's my mums boy. before her and dad where married she a fling with some guy and got pregnant. and she hasn't heard from him since.

"what'd you do?"

"Apparently i was talking back to the teacher, but refusing to go to detention because my stupid dyslexia got int he way of doing homework should be a fine excuse." Shade laughs. "what about you, what you in for?" he smiles like hes replaying the scene in his head.

"did you know that the year 11 science teacher is petrified of spiders?" shaking my head i chuckle. Shade has a way of knowing what people are most frighted of.

"well here we are, would you like to do the honorers?" stepping back he holds out his hands tot he door and just roll my eyes before stepping inside.

"back again i see" the front desk lady peers up at us before jutting her head towards two chairs lined up by the door leading tot he principles office.

we don't even get to sit down before a rather tall lady walks out. she eyes us for a second before holding out her hand for the slips. placing mine in her outstretched hand i wait for the yelling but it doesn't come. instead she just scrunches them up and tosses it in to he rubbish bin.

"i'm not going to tell you off today but merely give you a warning, you know what happens if you get anymore of these." my stomach falls as i watch her strut out of the office.

"looks like mum and dad are going to have to start looking for another school" gloomily Shade retreats back out the door.

"na huh, we can have them try find a new school, this is already the second this year"

"so you want us to try behave?" between my stubbornness and Shades short temper you can understand why people call us the trouble kids. everywhere we go gloom, bad luck and trouble follow.

"we have to at least try"he gives me an unsure look but nods anyway.

"you don't know what you can achieve unless you try!" triumphantly he announces and i just playfully slap him on the arm as we round the corner to his classroom.

"just promise to at lease try behave" seriously i meet his eyes.

"i promise, and you?"

"i promise" the serious look falls and i replaced with a smile, sometimes it surprises me how fast Shade can change personality's "i have sport last so meet at the forest edge?" nodding to me he waves before walking back into the classroom.

hovering there for a moment i debate weather or not to go back to class but the promise rings in my ears reminding me that i have to go back to class.

walking up to the door i pause listening in on whats happening inside. the teachers talking but by the racket no ones really paying attention. pushing the door open i walk back in a and all eyes turn to me.

"what? did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily?" smirking i resume back to my seat receiving smiles from the people around me, i smile back.

looking out the window my smile falls as i tune out and watch the kids playing outside. i cant be kicked out of another school, i cant disappoint them anymore than i already have.

 

the lesson went past fast after that and before i knew it i was in spot standing int he middle of a group of sweaty, puffing kids. the teachers idea of a warm up is a long run around the school, sport is one of the things i excel at so i do it in no time.

I'm standing next to a group of boys who are clearly talking about me, i just stand there back to them listing.

"i bet shes some kind of alien" some whispers and my fuse begins to burn, just like Shade i have a short temper but most of the time i can keep mine under control.

"i heard she's adopted"

"yeah her real parents probably didn't want an alien for a child" squeezing my fists shut i go to turn and give them a piece of my mind but the word ring in my head again. 'don't mess up, i promise" so i stick with keeping my back to them fuming.

"well since your all such slow pokes we only have time for one dodge ball game go split up fast and lets get started. moving along i move to the right side. i don't really have any friends here, i have learnt over the years not to get to attached to anybody or place.

leaving the group i stand to the side from where i can see the boys who where talking about me before, on the other side. leaning forwards i eye the red ball in front of me, preparing to spring, but when the whistle dose go i end up hanging back, waiting for my chance.

about half way through the game i got my chance. the ball had gotten to my hands and i knew exactly who my target was. the big brute that was the leader, if someone got hurt in dodge ball the teachers just ride it off as an accident and nothing happens.

dodging past my team mates i keep my eyes on him and move into position. pulling my harm back i ditch the ball, it goes streaming through the air and hits the big brute right in the face.

i smirk and almost burst out laughing at his shocked face before he spins around and locks his eyes onto me. his eyes burn with anger and i meet his eyes. 

with an un-humanly roar the brutes eyes change to red ones and his body begins expanding. stepping back i watched mouth wide as the boy who just before was human grows double his height hen double again. two more arms sprout out the side of his body and it roars at me.

wildly looking around i see everyone run back in to he hallways screaming as a siren wails through the school. gulping i look back to the beast , frozen on the spot.

"stupid demigod!" it roars and sliver fly's out of his mouth. 

utterly confused i gape at the creature in front of me. coach runs up to me yelling something about getting inside, but he doesn't make it to me because the monster extends out its arm and whacks the man away like he was just a speck.

gasping i watch in horror as my gym teacher hits the wall and slumps down unconscious, i hope. suddenly out of know where the head mistress appears at my side and grabs my arm. yelling at me to run i look back at the monster as it turns it deadly gaze back on me.

not needing to be told again i turn and sprint towards the forest. glancing behind me i see the head mistress, or principle racing after me while the beast roars and begins to follow. run towards the forest line i spot a black haired boy gaping at the thing behind me and i turn and go straight for him.

approaching him i yell at him to run, he doesn't move until i grab his arm and pull him along with me. appearing in the car park i look back over my shoulder for the principle but don't spot her anywhere.

my attention is drawn off that thought as a flaming red car squeals in to he parking lot and a man jumps out holding a bow'n'arrow. Gaping at him i take in the familiar blond curls and tanned skin.

"James?!" Shade and i both yell at the long term friend.

"no time to explain kids, take these and pray that you don't die." chucking two bronze swords at us i yelp before catching the hilt of one and looking down at it in amazement, then back up at James, the direction where the troll is and then to shade. whose wearing the same shocked 'what the hell's happening' expression i am.

a loud roar catches my attention as the beast stalks its way out of the trees where the head mistress must have lead it. a golden arrow hits the beasts chest plate and sticks there, looking back at James i see him standing tall with his bow raised.

Shade, obviously catching on faster then me lets out a war cry and charges towards the beast, sword raised. not about to let my brother charge into battle ageist some beast along i run after him, copying his movements i raise my sword.

as i run the bronze mettle bubbles and changes into a clear glass. the beast roars and steps out of the shadows into the sun. Shade freezes as the full height of it and only gapes as it raises its foot, not wanting a squashed brother i sprint after him.

praying that the sword does't shatter i close my eyes and swing it with all my might. i must have hit my mark because i feel the lag as the sword passes through the beats foot. opening my eyes i see the disembodied foot and the pooling green ooze around it before going green an turning away.

a horrible scream echos through the air and the ground trembles as the massive monster stumbles back.

"what the Hell's happening?" Shade screams at me, desperately looking at James.


	2. Chapter 2

James only pulls back his bow again ad fires another arrow. it sores through the air only to be hit away. adrenaline kicks in and i see an opening in the beasts defense, my brain kicks into fight mode and i charge again, sword raised confidently this time.

Shade, having the same mind set follows next to me. we duck under its arm and Shade raises his now black sword and it cleanly slices through the wrist. green ooze splashes down onto us as we duck for cover in the trees.

A arrow finds its mark and digs into the neck skin, burning away at the skin as it passes straight through. the monster, seeing that its being beaten and out numbers roars and with his only hand rips a tree strait out of the ground.

stumbling back i fall into a tree and a sharp piece of branch cuts through my top and into my skin. biting back a cry i look around for Shade, more worried for him then myself. 

he finds me first though, grabbing my wrist he pulls me out of the way just as the tree fly through the air. looking back as we run i see the place i was just standing demolished.

"Kids over here!" James calls us and wildly beckons us over. pulling me over he makes sure i'm on the furthest side front he beast and if anything was to come this way he would take the blast.

normally i would argue but right now i'm to busy trying to run for my life. not looking back i sprint my fastest to the red hot car stations behind the rapidly firing James.

reaching the car i dare to look back at the four handed monster behind me whom James it keeping at bay. its glare isn't on us though, its killing glare is fixed on a figure laying on the ground.

my stomach churns at the sight of the familiar black hair that's supposed to be right next to me. a large hand reaches out for him as he desperately reaches for his sword that laying a couple of meters away.

"Shade!" screaming in horror at him he turns and spots the massive hand reaching out towards him.

the fingers close around him and someone screams, after a moment i realize that its was me who screamed. reacting before anyone else can i pull back my arm and using a strength i didn't even know i had i throw my sword with all my might.

i hardly even see it moving through the air and only barely have time to see the glint of the sun reflecting of the clear surface before it impales itself inside the chest plate and goes all the way through and goes flying out of the other side.

it falls to the ground and explodes into golden dust, covering me in it adding to the layer of green ooze and the blood dripping down my arm. not even minding the beast i run straight towards the limp hand, purely focused on getting to my brother. 

jumping over obstacles i make it tot he hand and yank open the fingers, a limp bodies tumbles up landing on me. falling to the ground i crawl over next to him and shake his head, receiving a mumble of slurred noises in return. sighing in relief i hear the rustle of leaves and looking up i see the head mistress walking out of the forest.

"your bleeding" James observes from behind me. glancing down at my arm i wince at the pain, now that the Adrenalin has run out the pain and tiredness begins to wear on me. "here, let me"  
he leans down next to me and looking up i see golden light tendrils floating around him and his hands. scooting away in alarm he smiles at me, amused.

"don't worry, he's not going to harm you" the Head mistress sweet silky voice calms me down but i still don't move any closer.

"who are you?" then looking at the light i change my question "what are you?"

"the names Apollo" smiling his dashing smile he begins to shine.

"Apollo as in the Greek god Apollo?" confused i doubtfully eye him.

"that's the one" smirking he moves his hands towards the cut on my arm but i still flinch away. 

"oh come on, i'm not going to hurt you. and even if you don't believe me what more proof do you want?" gesturing tot he mess around them i slowly nod.

"the guy who has pretty much been the closest thing to and uncle i could ever have is actually the god Apollo?" he nods, the grin not leaving his face.

"yep, now let me have a look at that arm of yours" grabbing my arm he doesn't wait for permission. a warm tingling sensation flows through me causing me to shiver.

"explain now" Shade demands propping him self up with the principles help. James- no, Apollo and her share a look.

"well, do you remember when you where younger and used to always play mythomagic?" nodding i almost smile at the memories o f Shade and i playing mythomagic together, something we always did, and well still do.

"what about it?" sensing where this is going i think back to all the history lessons about myths and legends.

"well all the gods that you've learnt about are real. and all the tales that you've heard of are true to" Apollo lets go of my arm and upon inspection i only find a feint pink line.

"the gods are real?" Shade looks from Apollo to the woman next to him then to the golden dust around him and shrugs.

"yes, and sometimes"

"all the time" she buts in.

"fine, all the time, they come down to the mortal world and have offspring's with mortals." nodding i think back and finish that sentence.

"demigods" they nod, glad that we know something.

"yes well these demigods attract monsters and in order to protect themselves from the monster they go to a special camp called camp half-blood where no monster can reach them."

"and your saying?"

"i'm saying that you and your brother are both demigods and need to come with us right away" looking to shade i share his un-umused look.

"and you are" Shade turns to her raising an eyebrow.

"i am Hestia, god of the hearth" smiling sweetly at us i blink at her for a moment letting it all sink in.

"so your Gods, we're demigods and every myth and legend we've ever heard is real"

"yes, glad you understand. now if you want to live you had better come with me." standing up Apollo beckons for us to follow him.

giving Shade a Hand i pull him up and after a moment of hesitation we both follow, not wanting to be left behind in case any more of the monsters come back.

sliding into the back of his car i cautiously close the door behind me. Watching as The principle, or Heista, walks away and back to the school.

"what about mum and dad?"

"what about them kiddo?" Apollo looks behind him at the two of us huddled together in the back.

"wont they worries about whats happened to us?"

"nah, Heista's got that all under control" not at all comforted by his words i look back out the window.

"will the monster be back?" i question as the cars engine starts up.

"most probably, and it will most probably be after you for killing it. good throw by the way" the car jostles a it begin to roll forwards. "are you kids ready?"

"ready for wha-" Shade is cut of as the car shoots forwards and straight up into the sky. gripping onto my seat i look downwards, out the window and see the town flying past below us.

"um how come no ones starring and pointing at us?" i call out realizing that we're flying in a car above the city and no ones taking any notice.

"something called the mist sweets. it covers everything and if there's some thing 'magic' it hides it from all mortals.

"that's why there where no police when that monster attacked" Apollo nods and leaves one hand on the wheel to turn and face us.

"it was a troll by the way" my mind flashes to the mythomagic cards and i remember the one for troll.

"five star energy, four attack, one stealth and four power." 

"see! i knew leaving you with that card would pay off" my ears perk up at the mention of leaving me with a card.

"what do you know about that?" he goes silent, like he was not supposed to say anything.

"nothing, i know nothing about that and even if i did this would not be a good time to talk about it?"

"What? why isn't this a good time to talk about this?" he turns back to the front, and places two hands on the steering wheel.

"well one because i don't know anything and two because we are right about to be attacked by a very mean looking harpy" the car flips sideways as something scratches down the side of it. "good this we're pretty much here"

looking out the window i don't see anything except a forestry hill and a sign that says welcome to long island sound.

"how did we go all the way from Home to here?" my question isn't answered though because the car makes a sharp turn again and something out side screeches. 

"Aren't harpies supposed to stay in the underworld?" Shade questions gripping his sword. something digs into my hip and looking down i find my crystal sword hanging there. not even bothering to ask how i pull it out.

"yes but there are times when they get free and decide to cause havoc" something explodes and suddenly the car is nosediving towards the ground.

closing my eye i brace for impact. luckily for us though we are driving with a god and at the last possible second the car veers up and lands on its wheels, not a deathly landing but still not a pleasant one.

kicking the door out i climb out and wave away the black smoke. a pair of arms grab me and looking up i meet Shades worried expression.

"over here!" Apollo calls and following the sound of his voice we stumble through the woods to where he is standing holding his bow pointed at the harpie.

the harpie takes the opportunity and lunges, pushing away Apollo and meets Shade's blade that he only just managed to raise in time.

Shade is pushed back by the force and stumbles. not going to let her set a strike in i jump forwards to take his place, meeting her claws with my blade. she strikes in fast succession, not giving me a break. getting the better of me she swipes the blade out of my hand.

we pause for a second where in that moment Shade tackles her, turning i run for the sword. 

"Is this yours?" A boy, about my age with messy unkempt hair hold out my sword. hes decked up in a orange shirt that red camp half blood and a sword hang limp at his side.

taking the hilt of my sword i open to ask where he came from but am cut off by a cry of pain. spinning i race back to see the Harpie facing Apollo who has his bow raised facing her. Shade struggles up behind her, gripping his ankle and trying to stay off it.

a rustle of leaves from behind and i know that the boy followed. itching to do something i'm about to lunge forwards when Shade sprints up and stabs his sword straight through the back. she explodes in to dust and Apollo lowers his bow.

"come on! i had her" he whines. ignoring him i walk over tot he panting Shade and sling one of his arms over my shoulder and he thankfully leans one me.

"Are you Apollo?" the new boy asked in wonder, drawing the attention to himself.  
"ah, yeah kid. can you take us to the camp by any chance?" he nods tearing his eyes off the god.

"follow me" we hang back on the walk through the forest.

"okay kids, once we're there i'm going to have to get out of here."

"why don't you just leave now then?' Shade wonders, understanding his situation a little better then me.

"because i promised to take care of you kids and make sure that you get to camp safely. and so far you've already been attacked twice, with your luck it could still happen again"

"why don't you fight in your godly form?" i asked after a moment of walking in silence.

"well i like to battle the not so serious monsters in my mortal form. so even when i'm a weak mortal i'm stronger then yous." rolling my eyes i shake my head. "and by the sounds of things its a good thing i'm here because one of those goons are back?" the boy in front of us turns, having heard what was said.

"the camps boarders are just a couple of meters ahead." pointing in the direction we're going i grip Shades side harder and the hilt of my sword. all of us turn to the god, not knowing what to do.

"fine, you guys run ahead and i'll deal with this" waving us away he turns and i see a playful smirk on his lips.

"will you be okay?" not liking the idea of him facing off against he monster alone i look back at him. still thinking him of the James i used to know, the guy who would push me on the swing and helped me up when i fell of my bike.

"i'm a God, i can handle myself" and with that he walks off into the trees.

A bolder smashes to the ground near us and taking it as a warning we race forwards. Shade hobbles beside me, putting most of his weight on his good foot and me. the ground shakes and the Beast lets out a roar that can be heard for miles around.

"just up here" the boy turns at the edge of the trees and waits for us. pulling Shade along we walk out of the greenery and into the bright sun.

blinking the brightness away my eyes take a moment to adjust and when they do i can only blink in amazement at what i see.


	3. Chapter 3

a whole summer camp is spread out below us, cabins of all different sorts, a clear lake towards the far and what seems to be a great hall next to him.

A group of campers run up to us, a Centaur galloping in the lead. a boy with black hair and pale skin runs in the lead with a girl with brown hair next to him. keeping one arm around Shades waist making sure that he doesn't fall i grip my sword tighter in the other.

"well that guy just didn't want to go down!" Apollo walks out of the trees and up to us before spotting the slowly growing crowd. "ah, Chiron. long time no see old friend" the centaur nods in reply.

"Apollo, i see that you've brought some new campers" he nods to us and we just eye him. A tall blond boy with perfectly tanned skin moves up to the front of the group.

"ah! Will my boy" Apollo opens his arms wide and hugs the kid, who awkwedly hugs back.

"hi dad" he mumbles turning a little pink. the pale boy smirks next to him, receiving a glare from Will.

"yes, this is Aria and Shade. and now that they are here safely i shall make my departure" Apollo lets go of the boy and nods tot he other campers before turning to us. "try not burn down the camp while in gone" and with a wink he vanishes.

there is quiet for a moment before everyone bursts out into chatter. the centaur, chiron, walks forwards and stops to address us.

"welcome to camp half-blood." the crowd of kids begin to walk away, looking over their shoulder back at us and whispering tot heir friends.

i have been to enough schools to know that this kind of thing doesn't last long. the blond kid steps up next to us, eyes on Shade.

"your James, um i mean Apollo's son?" Shade eyes the boy back. 

"yeah" he scratches his neck. "will solace, son of Apollo"

"they do look the same" i whisper in Shades ear.

"your injured" Will points to Shades ankle then to my arm where the blood has dried.

suddenly i realize how bad i must look, covered in green ooze, golden dust and blood coating my arm. looking over i meet Shades eyes, he runs a hand through his hair, green ooze comes off onto his hand and golden dust sprinkles down like a shower.

shaking his hand the ooze fly off and he ruffles my hair, getting rid of all the dust.

"yeah, ran into a few obstacles on the way." he jokes and turns back tot he four people in front of us.

"the names piper, daughter of Aphrodite" the girl introduces her self. looking over her shoulder i see the dark haired boy standing behind them and catch his watchful eye. he glares at me and i frown at him before looking away.

"Jake, why don't you go tell Mr. D whats happened."

"sure" jumping i don't realize that the boy who'd helped us in the forest was standing not to far away. i watch his retreating back as he walks down the hill.

"you two had better go with Will tot he infirmary. we will talk later, but for now if you need anything feel free to ask Will or Nico" and with that Chiron turns and retreats down the hill.  
"follow me and i'll have that fixed up in no time" looking back to the forest for one last time i decide whatevers in here can't be worse then whatevers out there.

 

The imfermatary was fairly empty when we arrived, Will directed us towards a spare bed at the back though away from all prying eyes.

"i remember when i was new here and thought you might just want to stay away from all the whispers and eyes" smiling in reply i let shade go and he sits down onto one of the beds. "now you've got a sprained ankle, but i don't know whats wrong with you" he peers at me like hes trying to see through me.

"nothings wrong with me" i shrug and raises a eyebrow.

"where's all that blood from then?" holding out my arm i show the feint almost compleatly faded line.

"Apollo has already fixed it" i explain.

"ah" he nods in understanding. "well you look like you could use a shower, if you want there a bathroom back there is you want to get all of that off" pointing offer his shoulder i spot a door and step towards it.

"yeah, that might me a good idea."

swinging the door open i walk in to the small room, a sink sits in the middle with a toilet on the other side. moving in front of the mirror i take a look at myself. reaching at my reflection i grab the face towel and start the water.

the cold water heightens my senses as i rub it over my face, getting rid of all the marks and grime. rinsing the towel out i watch the dirty water go down the drain before wetting it again my running it down my arms.

once i'm satisfactory i take one last look at my self. all of the ooze, dust and grime has been cleaned off. my shirt had mostly survived the splatter fest so i didn't really worry about cleaning it.

walking back out of the room i hold my head high, feeling a little back to normal wiht out all the grub. walking over to Shade i sit down next to him on the bed, his ankle is strapped and doesn't look as swollen.

out side the sun all already beginning to set and the sky looks red.

"their talking about us" Shade states and following his stare i see the two boys talking hushed on the far side of the room.

"what did you expect?" i sigh and look away and out the window again. "i wonder if mum and dads worried" Asking aloud i imagine them waiting for us to come home.

"James Said that he'd take care of it, i'm sure their fine"

"It's Apollo now?" i remind him and he winces at the words.

"yeah i know but saying it out loud makes it all to real" understanding him i look away from the window. we are quiet, taking int he silence. "what happened to being good?"

i smile, Shade always know the right things to say.

"i tried."

"tried?"

"yeah, tried. it didn't turn out well though" we both erupt into laughter, stoping when the two boys walk over.

"well you seem to be better, by tomorrow you should be all healed up." the boy puts a cup of water down on my he bed side table.

"yeah, thanks"

"sorry for asking but are you two a... couple?" the blond asks and the other smirks at our expression.

"no, no no no no no."

"Shades my brother" i explain as Shade laughs at the boys expression.

"told you so" goth boy muses, talking for the first time.

"how did you know?" i ask, interested. most of the time people do think we're a couple because of how close we are, and the fact that we don't look at all alike.

"your eyes, their the same"

" anyways you two can sleep here for the night, i'll show you to your cabin and around camp tomorrow." they both turn to leave, walking out the door together, laughing between them self.

"do you think that we'll wake up tomorrow to find that this was just some weird dream?" i ask slipping off his bed and to a spare one next to it.

"maybe, it does feel like a dream" he responds, moving under the sheets. copying him i don't bother laying under the sheets and instead sleep on top.

"night" i whisper.

"night" he whispers back.

 

the next morning i got up early, just as the sun had risen, something i do when ever i'm stressed or worried. sitting sill makes me all jittery so i decided to go for a walk, witch is how i found myself sitting by the lakes edge.

"you up early" a voice from behind comments and i spin around. seeing the boy from yesterday who'd found us in the woods i relax a little and turn back to the water. 

"yeah could say the same for you" i reply as he sits down next to me.

"yeah, i suppose you could say that. but i have a reason for being up early."

"and whats that reason?" i ask deciding that if i'm going to stay i need to get some friends and now's not a bad time to start.

"i like to go for early morning runs and training sessions. that way i don't have to do it later when everybody else is" seeing my confused face he explains more. "your new here so i'm guessing that you don't know much about the demi-god life?"

"i know about the gods and monsters but not much about the Demi-gods." he moves so that instead of facing the water he faces me.

"well demi-gods have this smell that attracts monsters so no matter where we are we always have a high chance of being attacked"

"whats stopping us from getting attack here then?" looking back tot he woods i half expect another troll to come jumping out and attack us.

"that tree there" pointing at a tree that stands on the top of the hill. "a girl, Thalia, was once in that tree and the tree protected the camp. but she was freed so the tree now stands as a power source, creating a force field that keeps out all the monsters

"whats that for?" i point to a rock climbing tower that spurts down lava and other obstacles.

"that's for training. that is what we do here, we train in the hopes that one day we could go back to the mortal world and live a normal life." nodding i feel for my sword hanging around my waist. opening my mouth i ask a question i didn't even know i wanted answered until i had asked it.

"whose your godly parent?" he smiles, expecting the question and looks up to the sky

"i suppose you could say that Artimis is my godly parent"

"but hasn't Artemis forever sworn off men?" he laughs a throaty laugh.

"yeah, sworn off men, not woman" i smile sweetly upon seeing his worried look, letting him no that i'm fine with it. "once when Artemis was hunting she found a small town and the people there offers her a roof for a few nights. there she met my mother.

he looks off into the lake trailing off, then shaking his head he tuns back to me and stands up. "staying here includes fighting and standing up against yourself, and i'm guessing that you don't know how to fight."

offering me a hand up he pats the sword hanging at his waist. standing up myself i place a hand on my own sword hilt.

"you want to teach me how to fight?" i eye him doubtfully as he pulls out a bronze sword.

"you wont survive here long if you cant fight"

"wow i haven't even been here for a day and already your trying to make me like you's" objecting i rub my arm. "how do you even know that i'm going to stay?" he snorts and lazily swings his sword around.

"oh you'll stay, they always stay"

"don't be so sure, i don't stay in one place for to long" pulling out my own sword i hold it up as a challenge.

"i bet i could make you stay, give it a month and well see who'es right" he holds up his own sword, spreading his feet and bending his knees.

"we'll see" he jumps forwards and clashes his sword against mine, stepping back i remember that i don't have and idea how to sword fight. going defense i block all of his attacks as he pushes me back. on one particularly hard blow my sword goes flying out of my hand and into the lake.

"your terrible at this, oh and um sorry about your sword" he peers over into the lake. knowing that the sword isn't lost i grip it off my hip and hold it up at him so that as he tuns back it is pointed at him "whoa, how did you?" he jumps back eyeing the point.

"its enchanted, i think. i don't know it just returns to my side when ever i loose it." lowering it to the ground i smirk proudly.

"okay i'll admit that is a good trick but you still have a lot to learn"

"yeah well don't bother teaching me. i'm going to see if Shades awake." sheathing my sword i stalk away, back to the infirmary.

"i'm coming with you" skipping next to me he follows. 

"fine" 

walking into the infirmary i instantly spot Shade arguing with the blond boy from yesterday. seeing me walk in he dashes over and wraps me in a hug.

"don't scare me like that again, i woke up and saw you gone and"

"hey i'm fine, see" reassuring him i pull back to prove that i'm fine.

"good, to see that your awake" Chrion clops up behind us. "hello Jake" Jake mumbles a small hello.

"hey Chrion" the blond smiles.

"now i was just wondering if any of you could take Aria and Shade for a tour of the camp?"

"i can if you want" Jake steps forwards.


	4. Chapter 4

walking through the camp we got a lot of looks and whispers but we managed to avoid them.

"and that's the Apollo cabin" Jake points to a cabin with a slight glowish sense to it.

"one'o'clock" Shade whispers to me and i turn to see a bossy looking girl strutting our way.

"hello newbies" she declares and stops in front of us, hand on hip.

"drew, can't you just leave it be for once?" Jake pleads.

"shut it freak" frown i watch as Jake shrinks back and the attention is tuned to us. "your the new kids" she looks us up and down judejingly.

"yeah, and you are?" i demand before Shade can open his mouth and say something he might just regret. Shade hates bullies and just cant stop himself from stepping in, that's one of the reasons he got expled from one school

"Drew, daughter of Aphrodite and head girl of my cabin" Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. figures, from her perfectly brushed hair and makeup shes probably the hottest girl in camp. "and you are?"

"i'm Shade, this is my sister Aria." he tells her before taking on a horrid face that quickly turns in to an angry one. "charmspeak" he hisses.

"what do you want?" i interrupt stepping in front of shade. 

"nothing from you, i just wanted to see this hottie" she purrs. 

"sorry not interested" Shade moves past and keeps pulling me on wards, because along with the stubbornness i also have an unresistant urge to defend people and argue with bullies.

"that was Drew, my advise is to avoid her."

"duly noted." i look back at her smirk and glare at her.

"anyway this is your cabin until your godly parent claims you" Jake stops us in front of a plain cabin "inside there is a shower and clean cloths. go get changed and i'll meet you again soon"

the mention of a shower and clean cloths i head straight inside, Jake follows us behind and hovers at he door. inside there is a few campers sitting on the floor in groups and ducking around. 

"that's your beds" he points to two mattresses laid on the floor with orange shirt and spare pair of shorts. "the shower is back there" grabbing the cloths i make a dash to the bathroom door. only pausing to make sure Shades okay but i just see him laughing after me.

 

After a long hot shower and a new fresh pair of cloths i felt more like myself. looking in the mirror i run my hands through my wildly messy blond mop, deciding to just pull it up into a ponytail. stray bits float back down to frame my face.

under my blue eyes are bags from not getting any sleep. sighing i pull at the hem of my new shirt, before turning away and leaving.

walking out i see Shade sitting on his mattress fiddling with the metal shark tooth that hangs around his string necklace. in the top of the tooth is a black gem, the only thing he has left of his own father.

"hey" sitting down next to him he jumps a little.

"oh hey. sorry i was just thinking" he apologizes.

"about your father?" biting his lip he nods, Shades father is a touchy subject one we don't talk about often because it normally doesn't end well.

"yeah, just wondering who he is" seeing where this going i begin to fiddle with my fingers. "i mean, mum can't be a god so it's got to be him."

"well hopefully you will get claimed soon and find out who he is" hoping to cheer him i bump shoulders.

"what about you? do you think it'll be your mum or dad?" shrugging in response i look down at my fingers.

"i never knew either of them so i don't really have any clue" a small knock on the door interrupts us and we both turn.

"are you guys ready for your first day at camp?" Jake gestures outside. standing up i step over the closely assorted mattresses and to the door.

"what are we going to do?" walking out side i worriedly look around at the choices of things to do.

"well i was just thinking that i could take you to your first sword fighting lesson before tonight's game" Shade gives Jake a weird look.

"Game?" Jake begins to lead us towards the huge area.

"yeah, it a game we play quite often. its sort of like an obstacle coarse where everyone races to get the spear first " 

"yeah, so why the training?"

"because we use weapons to win" Shade's eyes go wide and his hand goes tot he hilt of his sword.

"yeah, i'm not that surprised" 

walking up tot he front of the Arena Jake leads us inside and to a small huddle of kids standing in front of a tall musular boy.

"good, we're not late" Jake mutters as we join the back of the group.

"Today we will just be doing some simple sparring, so get yourself a sword and i will pair you up." we catch before the group scatters, Jake whispers fro us to wait here before dashing over to a row of bronze swords.

"well this is different" Shade whispers, looking around at all of the weapons.

"Ah, the newbies" the boy announces walking over to us. "i'm Jason, son of Zeus i'm guessing this is your first sword lesson?"

"yeah" Shade nods.

"well lucky for you i just so happen to be one of the best sword fighters here" proudly he puffs out his chest and i raise an eyebrow. seeing that we're not taking the bait he deflates. "well since your new i'll give you a easy partner. Drew! Kacey!"

The girl from before, Drew, walks over followed by another boy.

"yeah, whats up Jason?"

"i need you two to pair up with these two, just go easy on them" someone cries out in pain and calls Jason's name. "and that's my call, good luck" watching his retreating back i glance towards the exit.

Jake jumps in front of me, stopping me from making a dash. giving me an eye to stay before a perky girl in red grips his arm and pulls him away.

"so do you guys have weapons?" turning back to the two in front of us.

"yeah"

"great, i'm taking this one" Drew pounces on Shade, pulling him away to.

"looks like i'm stuck with you" he boy flicks his black hair around and smirks.

"great" pulling out my sword, i drag it along the ground and turn to face him.

"so you've never fought with a sword sword before?" he holds up his own sword. picking up my own sword i level it with his. 

"i'v taken down a troll using a sword but besides that, nothing." he drops his sword down and steps up next to me.

"your holding it wrong, here" he places a hand on mine and pulls it further down the hilt. "don't hold it so loosely, you need to tighten your grip and leave room so that you can put your other hand on top of it."

tightening my grip i spin around behind him and hold the blade to his neck.

"wow your fast." he comments before elbowing me in the rib and spinning on me, stepping back surprised i hold my sword back up and clash with his. "but i'm faster"

he advances on me pushing me back. Annoyed i push back swing my sword through the air hoping that it hits something.

"thought" swing "Jason" swing "told you" jump "to go easy" jumping out of the way i bump into someone. "sorry" moving away into the free space.

"i AM going easy on you"putting both hands on the hilt i hold it up and space my feet apart, bending slightly at the knees. "you should just be glad that you didn't get Drew, she would have pulverized you by now." 

he drags around his sword like this is the easiest thing ever. Annoyed i lunge at him and clash swords "i wonder if Drew's having any more fun?" taunting me he smirks.

i know what he's doing, i have seen it before. he's trying to set me off, feeding on my anger to get me annoyed. the annoying thing about it is that it almost always works. "i mean you must pretty weak to be put against me."

"i killed a troll, i'm sure you can't be to much harder. your definitely as ugly though" shooting back he looks hurt for a moment.

"killing that troll was just a fluke, you can't seriously think that you are that strong" not replying i jump and dodge his swings.

"of cores i'm not, that was my first time even holding a sword" fighting back i grip my sword in both hands.

"what about your parents?" seeing something change in my expression he grins, knowing he's hit a nerve. "abandoned by what your mum or dad?" not giving him an opening i steel my face. "well they obviously didn't want-"

a cry from behind catches my attention and cuts him off from saying something he's going ot regret, and spinning i see Shade attacking drew with fire in his eyes. pushing her down her blade goes clattering away.

"don't you ever talk about my sister like that again" he growls at her.

walking up to him i put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, before glaring at drew. 

"you should know better then to say things you'll regret" i warn and she pokes her tongue out at me. 

"well since this has just been a whole train wreck of a lesson i suppose all of you are dismissed." Jason announces pulling up a crying girl with blood running down her leg. turning around i face Kacey. 

"you weren't actually doing to bad there"

"says you"

"what? i was just trying to provoke you, and it was actually beginning to work"

"yeah. don't do it again" brushing past him i head towards the beakers and try to ditch him, but he keeps following.

"i'll admit that i might have been a bit harsh but i don't mean anything to. just one friend trying to motivate another"

"yeah right Kacey. you where probably just hitting on her!" some girl calls out and the surrounding girls break into laughter. stalking off i spot Shade and Jake sitting together watching my situation.

"shut up Nancy!" Kacey yells back and by the scrunch of ground coming my way i know hes not going to leave me alone.

"please don't shut me out, i just want to be friends."

"why?" stopping i don't turn around, keeping my back to him.

"because you seem like a nice enough person and well i thought i might be nice to get to know you a bit more." he pleads.

"you don't even know me."

"so let me get to know you" pausing for a moment i maul over the decision. i know boys like he seems to be, the type that are good with the girls and has a new girl friend every week.

"i still don't see why you want to be friends but if you stop pestering me i'll consider not ignoring you" sighing i turn around knowing that it was probably a bad choice to not say no.

"did you just agree to be friends with Kacey?" Jake asked with a disgussed face.

"yeah... why" looking over my shoulder i see him standing with the group of girls holding Drew's waist and talking with another flirty girl. "oh, that's why"

"there is no way that your hanging out with him. not while i'm around" Shade announces turning into the protective big brother.

"don't worry, i only promised not to ignore him. that doesn't mean i have to talk to him more than once a week" 

"well since this lesson is a bust i have decided to teach you myself." Jake stands up.

"why do we need to learn how to sword fight right at this moment?" Shade complains.

"because, if you don't know how to swing a sword or defend yourself your going to get pulverized tonight." rubbing my forehead, i'm beginning to realize that all of this is a lot to take in and only after a day.

"fine, just make sure we know enough not to get killed." sighing i shrug my shoulder. staying alive is always a good choice.

"but can we by any chance not do it in here? i would kind of prefer it if we weren't surrounded by other people" Shade complains 

"sure i know a place"


	5. Chapter 5

by the end of the day Jake had taught us how to hold a sword and fight with it, so by the time the game came alone we weren't completely doomed.

"okay so if you just stick with me and don't get lost you be fine" Jake reassures as he yanks a breast plate down over my head. pulling the straps tighter i make sure there is no way that this is going to fall off and just to be extra sure Shade gives them a yank too.

"so just to be clear all we have to do is stay alive?"

"yep, just don't get killed and don't run head first into a fight. just stay in one spot and let them come to you." normally i would hate to back away from a fight but right now and here? i just want to stay alive.

you doomed"are you newbies seriously going to play?" turning i see drew and her group glaring at us. rolling my eyes i pull on my helmet and fasten the clip.

"what do you want drew?" i whine, already annoyed by her and her perky brown hair and perfect makeup.

"i want to challenge you" she announces getting close up in my face. not backing down i ignore the little voice yelling about how bad of an idea this is.

"fine"

"who ever lats the longest wins the pleasure of doing whatever they want to the other fro a whole month." narrowing my eyes i sense both the boys step up next to me.

"Isla, don't" Jake warns. Drew holds my glare, daring me to back down.

"deal" i spit. she pulls back with a proud grin on her face, and turns to strut away.

"good luck, newbie" evilly chuckling she follows her friends away. my face falls relizing what i had just agreed to.

"your doomed" Shade remarked.

"yep, why would you do that?" Jake quipped, as i turn back to them. "you have only had one day for practice, shes had nearly half her life." sighing i wave them off.

"i hate to agree but that really was a terrible decision" Jack spins on Kacey and narrows his eyes at him.

"i don't need nor want your opinion" not tuning around i double check the straps of my armor. 

"to bad. if your going to win this bed you will need my help." Shade snorts, disgusted by the idea.

"she doesn't need your help, she has us" Jake defends and he just laughs, like the idea that Jake can help me is hilarious.

"what? you and this un-experienced newb? no offence but i don't think she's going to last long with you two by her side." growling i spin and pull out my sword holding it up pointing at his neck.

"woah" he steps back, hand going to his own sword.

"Jake is my friend and Shade's my brother. if i hear you talking shit about them again we are going to have a problem" threatening him i meet his gaze and Jake whistles. holding my gaze Kacey nods, a small message, before walking off.

"not bad, but still, Shade and i can't protect you. that was a really bad bet to make" Jake stresses as he pulls on him own helmet.

"you really need to get your stubbornness issues under control." Shade remarks, sheathing his sword.

"i will do that when you get your anger issues under control" 

"fair point" he muses.

"Campers over hear!" Chiron calls over the voices of the teens surrounding the area. following Jake and Shade over i space my steps apart so that my shin pads don't clang together, unfortunately there where none left my size so i had to get these huge ones that don't fit.

"are you sure i can't play without them?" whining to Jake i resist the urge to just pull them off.

"yes, you have to keep them on. safety thing"

"okay kids, you know the rules. don't kill each other and last one standing wins" chatter erupts between the campers. "of you go into the woods, if you draw blood your out and have to come back to camp, a red flare will go up once everyone is back. got it?"

a chorus of 'got it's' run through the crowd. everyone spreads out and begins to head off into the forest.

"i thought you said there where monsters in the forest?" Shade worries as we make our way up the hill to the tree line.

"there is but they trust us enough to be able protect ourselves" walking into the trees Jake leads us through the bushes.

"do you know where your going?" i piped, hand tight on my sword hilt.

"yeah, sort of. there's a cave not far from here, its easy to defend and we can't be surprised"

we walk in silence for a moment until a green flare explodes over our head, which is when we start to walk a little faster.

"the green flare is the starting flare, so be on your guard. with that bed on Drew would have rounded up her posse and put a huge target on your back" pulling out my sword i have it at the ready.

my ears perk up at the small rustling from behind us. carefully looking behind my shoulder i peer into the trees, not seeing anything or one i turn back but keep my ears on high alert.

"a few more meters and we should be there" Jake calls behind him, pointing his sword in the direction we are heading.

"i don't think so!" a boy drops down out of the trees and lands in front of us. spinning i turn on two more campers walking out of the trees, spears pointed at us.

"fight or run?" i hiss behind me to the two boys. looking over my shoulder i spot another camper walking out of the trees.

"run" turning to the only clear way we start sprinting off, behind us the campers chase behind us. beginning to lag behind i reach down and yank off one of the shin pads and chuck it behind me.

doing the same with the other i throw it behind me and start speeding up, catching up with the boys and getting in front. jumping and ducking under branches i keep in the lead, trying to out run these attackers. we run into a clearing and seeing the opportunity to loose them here i speed up.

running up to the trees another figure drops down in front of me and lashes down his spear, cutting the side straps on my breast plate. rearing back i move just before he can draw blood and get me out of the game.

"thought you could out run us?" the rest appear out of the forest until we are surrounded.

"it was a trap!" Shade accused. seeing no other option besides fighting i hold up my sword, prepared to fight my way out.

"you take left and i take right?" Jake fretted as we circle closer in this clearing where the sun beats down at us.

An idea pops into my head as i remember back to when i was fighting the troll, and the way my sword reflected the sun.

"get ready to fight" i whisper before changing my stance and holding up my sword into the light. the sun reflects off into the chasers eyes and blinds them momentarily. 

Jake and Shade dart off using the distraction to slice at the arms and legs, only drawing enough blood that they get out. they managed to get three people out before they sun moved and the trick failed.

the guy in front of me lunges and i only just manage to dodge the sharp blade as he falls of balance. before i can get in a slash he regains he balance and faces me. Shade and Jake are fighting off with the other two boys. some one howls into the night, giving away our position.

the tree that had drawn blood are hanging in the trees watching, unable to fight now that they where out. dodging another fatal blow it stumble in to the trees only to have one of the three boys push me back in again. 

a cheer goes up as more campers begin to arrive. An arrow fly's past me and right past my opponents arm, cutting of a lock of hair. acting quickly i deliver a slash to the arm and draw blood. 

looking in the direction of the arrow had come i spot Jake in the trees rapidly firing arrows from his bow, which i have no idea where he had gotten from. just as soon as the last one had gone back a new guy appears clashing his sword and backing me into the trees. 

my blood starts pumping in my ears and the adrenaline begins flowing. the clearing isn't to big but right now it feels like there is absolutely no room for me to move. when i really begin to panic though is when another guy comes at me.

my breast plate hangs off of me, making it a big disadvantage and really annoying. but it just so happens to save me when it takes a blow instead of my stomach. but i know that there is no way that i can keep this up, i can hardly defend against one person let alone two.

"are you too weak?" the taller one taunts, stopping to let the other take the front. my sword fighting skills are nothing compared to the way these two are effortlessly pushing me around.

"why do you want drew to win?' i puff, hiding behind one of the surrounding trees.

"she promised us a date" rolling my eyes i jump as a sword digs into the tree next to me. darting to another tree i spot a glowing pair of eyes following me. 

"really?" i yells back before darting to another tree. watching the yellow eyes curiously the move closer and Kacey steps out of the trees. "Kacey!" i hiss "what are you doing here"

"helping you, that's what" he yanks me down just as the blade lodges it's self into three where my head just was. "iv'e got this one, you go" pushing me up and away he turns on the guy and holds up his own sword.

pushed back into the clearing i face the other guy. i get a quick glance at the boys before i am locked back again in combat. Jake is out of the tree and fighting next to Shade, they have three campers surrounding them.

"i'm a son of Ares, you don't stand any chance" proudly he stands there and holds out his sword as a challenge.

"you sound very sure of that" i stall, catching my breath.

"well yes, i was claimed last month" stupidly he answers confused but quickly gets over himself and lashes out. matching his blow with my own we clash in a stalemate, neither backing down.

but he's bigger and has more mussel so he quickly overpowers me, pushing me back and putting on the same smirk Kacey wore. dashing back into battle we clash again and keep dodging around each other, each trying to get in a slash.

after a while of neither being able to draw blood i could see that the boy was beginning to get annoyed with me. holding my sword up horizontally talk he hits down onto it and we waver there for a second before he gives one massive push that sends me stumbling back and to trip over.

landing hard on the ground my sword goes flying out of my hand and i am left defenseless. gasping for breath i feel the fear well up. the boys stands over my with his sword held high and the only thing i can do is hold up my hands to protect my face and close my eyes.

the blood pumps in my ears and fear begins to rise, along with the pressure and everything that's happened the last two days. it builds up and in that moment i can feel it all overwhelm me and all start to become to much.

just yesterday i was in the principles office and my only problem was weather or not i was going to get expelled. now i'm on the ground about to potentially die and i'v just found out the first piece of information about my birth parents i have ever heard.

And in that moment it becomes to much and i crack under the pressure, letting out all the emotions from the past two days. a giant flash seers through my eye lids and when i open my eyes again everyone is standing still, not moving.

looking around i see no one moving and everyone frozen, like their caught in time. moving my hands down to the ground a shock runs through me and i squeeze my eyes closed at the sudden sharp pain.

a loud bang explodes and my eyes shoot open as is am thrown back against a tree as the ground explodes in the middle of the clearing. everyone is thrown back, away from whatever it is. shielding my eyes from the loud glow i blink away the black spots before looking back up again.

gaping at the big blue vortex now in the middle of the clearing i pull myself up and stare at it and its swirling colors. everyone else groans from behind me and a figure steps up next to me.

"what is that?!" Kacey gawked. 

"i have no idea" another color explodes in the sky, a vibrant red that catches my attention. the end of the game, someone is a winner.

"are you okay?" he genuinly asked with a hint of worry.

"yeah, i'm fine. what- what about you?" shaking a little i turn to him and check him over, there's a fairly deep cut on his arm that's dripping blood onto the grass.

the blood drops down under the vortex and fizzles up and evaporates, causing the blue to fade red for a moment.

"Isla!" Shade darts over to me, instantly checking me up and down. running my finger over the small cut above his eyebrows i smear the blood away. "your not bleeding" he states confused.

"yeah, i suppose. the Ares boy was in the way"

"you must have won" Kacey announces and the surrounding campers let out a round of groans.

"how dose Chiron know that? not everybody's left the forest"

"he has his ways, and an expert mechanic that can build what ever you want" he claps me on the shoulder in congratulations.

"oi! keep your hands off of her" Shade snaps. Kacey pulls back and holds his hands up in surrender and waddles back before turning and walking away.

"what did i tell you about your armor? i swear your so reckless it's going to get you killed" Jake grumbled, poking at the breast plate that's half hanging off me.

"ah, it fell off" making up an excuse for the missing knee pads. Shaking his head he starts off in the direction of the camp

"you don't seem all to fazed by... whatever this is" Shade gestures to the blue swirling vortex and Jake just shrugs.

"stuff like this happens all the time. but we should probably go and tell Chiron about it." Jake spins on his heel, "come on, lets get back".

jogging over to my sword i pick it up pause, peering into its crystal i turn it and try figure out if its just the vortex's reflection or if it is actually tinted blue. shrugging i spin and dash back over to the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

walking out of the forest was a relief, the pressure of being in the games lifted. instantly Will jogged up to us and began tending to the boys injuries.

"congrats by the way, heard you won the bet and the game" he addresses while rubbing a wet cloth over Shades cut.

"i won?"

"yeah, your the only one not bleeding." looking around i try spot someone who doesn't have bandages or healers surrounding them.

"what about drew?" no where can i see the annoying brown curls, at least not until a screaming girl runs out of the forest in frustration and spots me. storming over to me she catches the attention of everyone around.

"how dare you!" she screeches. "how dare you, win." she yells getting all up in my face.

"can't deal with loosing" i muse and she growls before lunging at me.

taken by surprise i go crashing to the ground with drew on top of me. landing underneath her she yanks my hair before running her nail down my cheek. throwing my arm up as hard as i can she falls off me gripping the side of her face.a round of oo's erupt and people start laughing at her.

"what is going on here!" Chiron yells galloping into the group. instantly everyone goes quiet and drew and i are put in the spotlight.

"she attacked me!"Drew instantly plays the victim.

"i did not" i yell back at her

"drew please stop throwing the blame and get to the big house." everyone starts whispering. "i am calling a head councilors meeting!" Drew picks herself up off the ground and gives me a death glare.

"this isn't over" she threatens before following Chiron to the big house. Jake offers me a hand and i accept it, allowing him to pull me up.

"whats a prophecy?" Shade wondered, having heard it been whispered around when Chrion called the councilors meeting. "well i know what a prophecy it but what dose it mean here?"

"a prophecy announces a quest."

"quest?" i doubtfully asked. "sounds like some medieval knight thing" Jake chuckles.

"no nothing like that. a quest is when a group of demigods have been given a mission and have to go save the world or something like that"

"have you ever been on one?"

"nope, only a few have been on them. a couple of years ago there was the prophecy of the seven and seven demi gods had to go and defeat the great god Giea." 

we begin walking back down to the camp following the group as is begins to separate.

"part of the group was Jason and Piper, as well as another guy, Leo, who i don't believe you've met yet. And, the greatest demi gods Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, their not at camp any more."

walking up to the arena's we stash our armor in a box before making our way to the cabin.

"tonight there is going to be a camp fire after dinner so i hope your not to tired after that and i will meet you here in about five minuets" leaving us at the door.

 

 

nothing much happened in the next three days, nothing more then training and just hanging with Jake. everybody kept pestering us and asking us questions about who we think our parents might be.

at the camp fire later that night we sat huddled together taking in the warmth. most of the campers had come to the camp fire so it was pretty crowded but lucky for us we managed to get a seat to our selves. "where did you get your bow from? i didn't see you walking into the forest with one"

"it's a present from my mum, it appears whenever i need it and has unlimited arrows." reaching behind him he pulls a bow out of thin air and brings it forwards to his lap. gently touching its stary night steel i marvel at its beauty.

"it's beautiful" i compliment as he puts it back over his shoulder and it disappears again.

"Attention campers" Chiron Calls for the attention, standing up in front of everyone. "so as a few of you know there has been a prophecy told and it dose demand a quest." drawing out the suspense he pauses. "it calls for deaths child and the soul freer, that is all that we have chosen to reveal and until we find those two people the rest will be need to know"

chatter erupts as people look around and start making guesses to who these two people are.

"but we will confirm that the prophecy dose have to do with the portal in the forest." my ears perk up at that, i still haven't told anyone about that moment int he forest and for some reason i feel like i have something to do with what happened. "so goodnight campers and don't stay up to late or the harpies will get you."

everyone goes back to their conversation but now the topic is the prophecy and the portal. looking over the heads of people i meet Kacey's sharp eyes for a brief moment before drawing them away.

"you had better not get on that quest and leave us" Shade playfully warns.

"please, you have a better chance of getting a quest then i do, and you aren't even claimed yet" frowning at him i ask.

"why?"

"just like everybody else the fates also hate me." he admits, defeated.

"why does everybody hate you?" Shade asked confused. he doesn't know about Jake's mum's yet, i didn't tell him to respect Jake's privacy.

"my mum's Artemis and my other mum is a mortal and considering the face that Artemis has sworn off all men no one expected her to have a child with another woman. and when i did happen no one was really supportive for a while." 

Shade nods but smiles.

"well we like you, so that can't mean everybody hates you" supportively he vowed.

"well you didn't meet me as the freak son of Artemis, you met me as a normal boy." putting a hand on his shoulder i smile at him.

"i couldn't care less that you have two mum's or that one of your mum's just so happen to be the god Artemis."

"who do you think your godly parent is?" Jake asked changing the subject. shade looks to me and we share a look of understanding. "if its to personal or you don' want to talk about it's -"

"no!" i cut him off, he's just told us about his family so its time to share our stories.

"my mum is mortal so it has got to be my dad that's the god" Jake frowns a little at this.

"Aren't you two brother and sister?"

"well yes and no. Shade is my half brother." i explain nudging Shades arm. "his mum found me at their door step when i was a baby, my parents had left me there so this is the first time that i have actually heard anything about either of them."

"well its looks like we all have family problem's" Jake observes and we all burst out laughing. "but are going to have a whole load of more problem's tomorrow if we don't get a good nights sleep tonight"

"whats tomorrow?" Shade questions as we stand up.

"capture the flag, its a game everybody has to play and its one of the most vicious game there is."

 

apparently telling me to get a good nights sleep i one way to make sure that i don't get a good nights sleep. so like yesterday i woke up early again and went back down to the lake.

walking up to the rocks that over look the lake i smile upon seeing a figure already sitting there, the sun glinting off of his brown hair.

"your up early" i comment walking up next to him.

"i could say the same for you, you seem to be quite the early bird" he states standing up next to me. "ready for a little sparring match?" he picks his sword up off the rocks beside him.

"don't go to hard, remember this is still only my second day" pulling out my sword i step back and face his grinning smile.

"no promises" lunging forwards we start the dance as we dodge around each other. "you seem to be getting better" he compliments after a few minuets.

"what can i say? i'm a fast learner" laughing i dodge another attack and twirl around him.

half an hour of that and my arms where beginning to tire and my moves had gotten sloppy and slow, Jake was still on the balls of his feet. ducking under his arm he juts out a foot and sends me falling to the ground.

turning i grab his arm and yank him down with me, causing him to land on top of me. he sits up and straddles my waist holding his sword to my neck he smirks down at me.

"give up yet?" he challenges.

"never" smirking back at him i spin us over so that i'm the one on top with the sword. the surprise is shown on his face for a second before he pushes up and spins us around again.

laughing we keep rolling over each other before we land in a pile of mud and tumble apart in a fit of laughs. a splatter of mud hits me in the face and wiping it off i grab a hand full of mud from beside me i chuck it at him and splatter it across his chest and face.

"you two look like mud monsters" looking up i spot Shade standing over us, trying not to laugh. extending my arm out i splatter him in mud wiping the grin off his face. "hey!"

"sorry" i laugh pulling myself up and offering Jake a hand.

"looks like we're all going to need a a good wash." he jokes as i pull him up.

"well i suppose its a good thing that we have been invited to go for a swim" shaking the mud off me i look at Jake and laugh.

"that might now actually be a bad idea" i say dusting off Jake's shoulders.

"who invited us anyways?" Shaking his head he sends mud flying everywhere.

"a group of Aphrodite girls" 

"of course it was." Jake and i groan.

"come on" he wines. "i even scored you a pair of bathers"

"well it is a nice day" Jake looks up to the hot sun above us, shielding his eyes from the glare. "and we are covered in mud" sighing i nod my head.

"meet back here in a few minuets" following Shade to our cabin we split from Jake.

 

the bathers that Shade had gotten for me where either a couple of sizes to small or just really slutty bathers. the bikini must have been from an Aphrodite girl, only they would wear bathers like this. 

pulling a top over my head i hide the bathers and walk out side to where Shade is waiting with one of the girls. she gives me a kind smile when i walk up to them but it seems forced and vanishes when she turns away.

rolling my eyes i walk past her and up to Shade who is shirtless, showing off his abs.

"lets go" i muster leading them towards the lake. people where already splashing int he water by the time we got there. looking around i spot Jake waving us over, he's stood on top of a hill. 

heading towards him he waits for us to get to the top before walking up to us, shirt off and already wet. scatted across his body are white scars.

"you took your time" slinging an arm around me i flinch away at the coldness of the water, shivering.

"and you have already been in the water" pushing him away i ignore the smirk look out at the clear water.

"hurry up and get in the water, it's nice and your still cover in mud" calling behind him he walk up to a small ledge and turns back to me and smirks. a group of girls giggle from the sand, waving at him.

shaking my head i pull at the hem of my shirt before pulling it off. throwing it down to the floor i pull down the shorts and throw them down next to it. pulling my hair out of the pony tail i let it down and shake some of the mud out of it.

walking up tot he ledge besides Jake i notice the small blush on his face as he tries to advert his gaze from me. smirking i walk closer tot he edge and look over, down at the depths below me.

"don't tell me your scared" he mimicked stepping up next to me. i scoff at him and take a step back from the edge.

"yeah right" Jake runs past me and bommies off the edge, hitting the water with a loud splash. heights have never bothered me, in fact i'm a fan of the way the wind rushes past you as you are falling.

taking another step back i run up to the edge and jump off, smiling as the water rushes up to meet me.


	7. Chapter 7

the water was cold and had given me a shock when i had first gotten in. but after that it was nice and refreshing. i played with Jake most of the time, having no other friends to play with. but once i was mid day he had disappeared somewhere and i could not find him.

"lost your little friend have you?" turning from the cliff edge i face a shirtless Kacey. we are the only ones on the hill, most of the campers had left already.

"i don't need him" making sure to look at his face and not his perfect abs and toned skin i keep the blush from spreading on my face.

"nice bathers" he comments looking me up and down. i'm fairly proud of my body and don't normally act very self conscious about it but the way Kacey is looking me up and down makes me want to hunch my shoulders and cross my arms around my stomach. i don't though, standing tall and proud i keep on an emotionless face.

"there not mine" it comes out a little more harshly then i intended but it stops his eyes from drifting.

"didn't think so. you don't really seem like that type of girl" he steps closer and i put my hands on my hip.

"and how would you know? you hardly know me" his signature smirk reappears.

"i know you better then you think, i'm fairly good at figuring people out." that annoys me, i know that he thinks he knows me but he's only met one of my walls, not the real me.

"yeah? then why don't you tell me then? who am i?" he pauses looking deep into my eyes before slowly answering.

"you've had a bad past, raised by a single parent that loves you very much and would do anything for you." he doesn't break the eye contact as he slowly creeps closer. "your fairly confident in your self and get in trouble quite a lot." he stops surveying my reaction.

"well you got one part right but aside from that you don't know anything about me" he just shrugs.

"still you don't seem like the girl to wear bathers like that" pointing to my body he eyes me again and this time i do cross m arm around my stomach and hunch a little. he just laughs at me.

"i'm not. but these where the only bathers i could get so i didn't really have much of a choice" Glaring at him i straighten up but don't move my arms.

"sorry, didn't mean to be rude." he puts him hands up in defense. "have you been in yet?" nodding to the water he walks closer to the edge and i follow.

"i have been here all day, the question is have you been in yet?" he laughs and edges away from the edge.

"i did, but now i'm dry" smirking i step closer to him. he holds his hands up. "i'll go in if you do" stepping closer tot he edge i look over.

"okay then, you first" i know that i shouldn't be making friends with this guy but a part of me says that's he's actually a nice guy and that i should give him a chance.

he steps up next to me and looks over the edge.

"Same time" looking up at me there is a challenge in his eyes.

"scared?" he shakes his head.

"not at all, this is just a small jump, you should see the tallest" he looks up and following his gaze i spot the really tall edge by the far end of the lake

"i'll jump off that if you do" his eyes dart up and look at me curiously.

"hardly anybody's jumped off there, i haven't even jumped off there and i'm one of the bravest people in camp." grinning i step back from the edge and turn towards the path.

"well then, i suppose it's about time you did" he looks after me with a surprised look on his face before following.

"you would seriously jump off there?" there is a hint of worry in his voice.

"i'm not scared, i like the heights and the water. this should be fun." walking along the path i don't wait for him to catch up and after a moment of hesitation he follows.

walking along the path i can hear him following behind me. we don't talk and that gives me a minuet to think about what i'm doing, the drop is pretty high.

when we walk out onto the cliff i look down at the lake, some campers are still at the shore.

"are you sure you want to do this?" Kacey anxiously looks down below.

"Scared?" stepping back i look back at the campers. one of them points to us and yells something to his friends and soon enough we have a crowd, watching.

"me, scared? i'm a son of Ares we don't get scared" chuckling i take a deep breath.

"son of Ares huh?" he nods.

"there's no way that your going to jump" he confidently states looking down the cliff face.

"oh i'll jump, the question is if you will"

"only two girls have ever done the jump" ignoring my question he continues.

"well then there no chance of you doing it then" walking back tot he edge i turn and look to him.

"you doubt me too much" he sounds confident but doesn't move from his spot away from the edge.

"well then, if you finally get the nerve to i will see you at the bottom." bending my kneed i fall backwards off the edge. a loud cheer echos from the campers watching as i head straight down to the water.

pointing up my hands i gracefully dive into the water, only making a small splash as i enter the water. i go deep, nearly down to the bottom but the entering the water also made me let out all of my air so i resurface.

looking up i see Kacey looking down at me and i wave up at him. he smiles in relief and steps back from the edge where i can't see him. for a moment i'm not sure that he is going to jump but a few seconds later he goes flying over the edge.

another cheer rises and swimming to the side i move out of the way as he lands in the water next to me. he surfaces and sprays out the water in his mouth at me. splashing him with water we both laugh.

"i cant believe you actually jumped!" he yells surprised.

"don't act so surprised, i cant believe you jumped!"

"me don't be so surprised? your the one who surprised me" laughing at each other the shock of what we just did begins to wear off. "next thing i know you'll be down there hunting for the underwater gems"

"underwater gems?" i pop my head under the water and peer down at the sea bed. littered across the bottom of the lake is rocks and dangerous looking sculptures that look like they might fall at any second.

"let me guess, we're going hunting for gems" he grumbles as i poke my head back up.

"you don't have to. i respect that you are scared and you can stay right here while i go down" normally i am a sensible and responsible person but the Adrenalin of the jump is still running though me, making me feel like i can do absolutely anything in the world.

"hey! i can't let you have all the fun. race you to the bottom" taking a deep breath he dives under, copying him i get a mouthful of air before diving under the surface.

underneath the water it is peaceful, no noise besides the wishing of water as i swim down to the bottom. meeting Kacey at the sand i help him in looking around for anything glittering and shiny.

kicking over to a rock formation i peer into its cracks. something reflects off the sunlight and i make note of its position before kicking back up for air.

"did you find anything?"he asked poping up next to me.

"yep, i'm going to go back down and get it" nodding we both dive back down and he follows me to the rocks.

stopping at the crack i peer in it and spot the golden glittering object. pulling away i stick my Arm in the hole and grip the gem. yanking it out the rock formation shifts and trembles, shifting down onto my arm and trapping it there.

screaming i let out the rest of my air as a sharp piece of the rock digs in to my arm. pulling on it in a desperate attempt to get free my head begins to pound at the lack of air. tough arms grip my around my waist and pull along with me.

black dances across my vision and my head screams for air. going limp my mouth opens against my will and water rushes in as i breath it in. Gasping the pressure releases and i breath in the water.

my first thought was that i'm not dead, the second thought was that i'm alive. after that i just focused on yanking my arm out and getting to the surface.

turning to Kacey we lock eyes and i see a look of utter surprise. closing my mouth i turn back to the rock and give my arm another yank. Kacey snaps out of his surprise and grips my arm close to the hand and gives it one big yank.

pulling it out the sharp rock digs down my arm but i blink my eyes through the pain and kick up to the surface. 

"did you just?" he splutters as he surfaces next to me. coughing out water i splutter as i get the water out of my lungs before breathing in the air deeply.

"no, i have no idea, i don't know!" freaking out i swim towards the beach.

walking out of the water i grip my arm and hold it up and out of the water as the blood drops down.

"let me" Kacey leads me to a log chair and gently holds my arm.

turning it side to side he lets go and hold the fabric of his board shorts. pulling at the fabric he tares a piece off. shuffling away a little i let him know that tearing bits of fabric off is not appreciated.

"stop being fussy" he takes my arm again and dabs the fabric on it, cleaning off the blood.

"you know about cuts?" he looks up at me but i keep my eyes down at the slice in my arm.

"nope, but how hard could it be?" rinsing out the fabric he walks back to the water to wash it.

i glance behind me and wonder if it would be essayer if i just left and made up a story to get the healers to heal me. because i know that the more i get to know him the more chance of me getting attracted to him. but before i can leave he comes back and sits down next to me.

"ouch!" i hiss as he drags the cloth down the cut.

"sorry, but that was for thinking about leaving me" he claims as he wipes off the rest of the blood.

"how did you?'

"i'm fairly good at recognizing that expression on your face." he goes quiet and looks down at my arm while i inspect him face. "i know that i'm that kind of guy but please just give me a chance" looking away i ponder the idea.

"Shade and Jake don't like you very much. i trust their judgement but i did agree to give you a chance. but just as a foresight we are not going to become anything more then friends, i have met guys like you and it never ends well" warning him i watch as he nods in understanding.

"yeah, okay i'll accept that" he scrunches up the fabric and chucks it over his shoulder in to he woods.

"why do you admit that your that kind of guy?" he doesn't reply immediately but pauses as if he's thinking.

"that's a story for another time. anyway enough about me, did you or did you not just breath under the water?" catching my breath i pull my arm back and cradle it.

"i don't know, maybe? is that possible?"

"a child of Posiden can do that" he begin to fiddle with his fingers and i look up to the sky.

"i can't be a child of Posiden, i almost drowned why i was younger and have strongly disliked the ocean since" thinking for a minuet i look down at my ruined arm.

"but still, you breathed under the water" hysterical he points it out.

"and i almost flew a few years ago, but it was probably just an illusion of panic and distress. like today." making up excuses and lies is easy for me. "but just do me a favor and don't tell anyone. i would like to avoid an uproar"

he looks me in the eyes like he's searching for something. i hold his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"yeah, how about we just keep this whole conversation under wraps, Don't tell anyone unless we have to." nodding an idea pops into my head.

"isn't there something we can swear on?' his eyes dart up.

"yeah, the river Styx. but we have to say it at the same time. repeat after me. i swear on the river Styx that i will not say anything about this conversation or what has happened to anyone unless it is a life threatening situation"

"I swear on the river Styx that i will not say anything about this conversation to anyone unless asked by a god or it is a life threatening situation" thunder crackles overhead sealing out deal.

"now come on. we should be getting back, we have a game of capture the flag to get to." standing up i lead him through the forest and back to the camp.

 

"we aren't going to have time to go get changed so just put you camp shirt and pants on over you bathers and lets get going." he ordered as we get back tot he smaller cliff.

pulling my cloths on i follow kacey down the hill to where a group of campers are still. we get a big cheer as we land back on the sand. a girl who i have new noticed before actually came up to me and gave me a hug, acting like we are old friends.

fairly quickly i gave her the cold shoulder and left the beach to the arena.

"na ha, you are going to the infirmary" Kacey demands as he catches up to me and begins to lead me the other way.

"fine, but only for a few minuets, i need to meet Shade and Jake at the arena before the game." walking up to the infirmary i nod towards Will who is on the porch with Nico. he nods back and invites me inside.

inside there are boxes with medical equipment lined up and at the ready. 

"what did you do this time?" sitting down on the closest bed i hold out my arm. Kacey, who is stubbornly not leaving and ignoring my silent messages to, stands next to me and looks down happily at his little piece of handwork.

"cut my arm on some rocks" he sighs and grabs bandages and a bottle of liquid off the side table.

"that's what you get for jumping off the cliff" tipping out the liquid onto a wipe he behind to dab at the wound. i hiss as the liquid stings but don't pull away. "but good job anyways, you have certainly earned my respect"

Nico watches his boyfriend over his shoulder, occasionally looking up at me. Kacey laughs from behind me and i playfully wack him on the knee.

"see, told you it would be a good idea to jump."

"i'm the one who jumped first!" i exclaim "your the wussy who took his time" looking up at him i catch his betrayed look and respond with a smug one.

"and i'm the one with a reputation to uphold" he respond and pouts to me, one of the boys snort but i don't catch who it was. i don't take the bait and keep my smug look. 

"okay so the good news is that your not going to need stitches, although i will advise that you don't play in the capture the flag game tonight."shaking my head i inspect the cut and try measure how deep it actually is.

"good luck with that" Kacey sits down on the bed next to me and gently hold the arm up to his eyes.

"here, i have to put bandages on it" grabbing the arm back he puts a piece of cloth on the cut and begins to wound the bandage around. "at least try and be careful, this is the third time this week that you've been here"

watching as he folds it around my arm i nod.

"third time? wow you haven't even been here a week and already you've spent nearly half your time in the infirmary." Will laughs in agreement. "man, i knew you where reckless but"

"hey, if you occur i didn't want to go to the infirmary this time, and last time Shade dragged me here" pointing it out will dose a tough yank on the bandage in disapproval. 

"and good thing he did, a concussion is no laughing matter" tucking int he bandage he stands back and looks down at his handy work. "anyway, if you want to get ready for game on time you should be going now, and you had better not go with out armor"

standing up i thank Will and leave, Kacey follows behind but not as enthusiastically as before. after a few meters of walking i glance behind to make sure he's still breathing.

"are you going to follow me or leave to hang with your friends?" he raises an eyebrow.

"your my friend, but yes, i have promised to go meet a group of people before the game. so you look after yourself and don't get killed" nodding in reply i turn and walk away before he gets a chance to leave first.


End file.
